


Sleepover

by AlmondMilkAndDaisies



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondMilkAndDaisies/pseuds/AlmondMilkAndDaisies
Summary: Steven spends the weekend at Connie’s.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 41
Kudos: 257





	1. Good Morning

Priyanka heard a knock at the door, stealing the attention she was giving her morning coffee. She glanced at the clock on her phone.

6:42 am.

There was only one person who was up this early on a Saturday knocking on her door. And he was about to spend the weekend at her house.

Priyanka heard another set of knocks in the same rhythmic pattern as the first set as she made her way over, but not before she took a long sip of her caffeinated beverage.

She opened the door to a wide-eyed, smiling boy wearing a black t-shirt with a yellow star in the center, a pink jacket, a pair of blue jeans, and pink flip-flops.

“Good morning, Dr. Maheswaran!” Steven said brightly.

“Well, I guess you’re a morning person. Come on in.” Priyanka tried her best to not sound as if she was running on two hours of sleep.

Steven set his hot dog-shaped duffel bag and guitar case down on the couch.

“Thank you for letting me do this, Dr. Maheswaran.” 

“Trust me, it’s more than okay. I just have a few questions for you before Connie gets up.”

“Oh, did I get here too early?” Steven said, apparently oblivious to the fact that this time of the morning was not when most teenagers were up on the weekend.

“It’s fine, I needed to talk with you anyways.”

“That’s fine! What did you have to ask?” Steven said, smile never faltering. He was never really intimidated by her, and always had an aura of innocence surrounding him.

“Forgive me if this is a little invasive,” she started, “but what do you plan to do in the future?”

“Well, my dad kind of became rich a while back. I forget exactly how much, but he’s definitely a millionaire.”

Priyanka took a moment to let that sink in. She thought about Greg Universe, who lived in a van, was a failed musician, and worked at a car wash.

“How did _he_ get so much money?” Priyanka failed to hide her judgement, but Steven either failed to notice or simply did not care.

“One of his songs was used as a jingle for this burger place, Pepe’s Burgers. They changed the lyrics, but it was still the same tune.”

Priyanka vaguely remembers the catchy tune playing on the radio, silently cursing the boy for resurfacing the song she was sure to be humming for a while. “I see.”

 _Make that_ belated _successful musician._

Priyanka sips on her coffee again. “Would you like some?” She offers, before remembering that he was wide awake at this time of day. “Do you even drink coffee or are you always up this early?”

“I kind of pulled an all-nighter.” Steven admits sheepishly. “I was working on some songs.”

“Glad to see you have a hobby.” Priyanka took another sip. “Do you have any plans? Maybe sell the songs? Or did you have any other aspirations?” Priyanka probed, keeping her cool externally. Internally, she worried whether the boy had goals or would end up on the street as soon as his father’s money ran out.

“Well, being an intergalactic politician takes up a good chunk of my time.”

 _Right_ , Priyanka thought, _the whole space dictator thing._

Connie had explained the events to her, although she found it very confusing and hard to follow. The summary was that Steven’s mother was part of some monarchy and ran away, but Steven found the other rulers again and started getting involved with the leadership. He was apparently very good at the job, given that the Diamonds had come to Earth a few times already. Connie accompanied Steven sometimes to see them, but Priyanka tried not to think about her daughter being friends with the skyscraper-tall gems who nearly killed the boy in front of her.

“But,” Steven continued, getting Priyanka’s attention once again, “I’m hoping that by the time dad’s money runs dry, I’ll be able to settle down with Con– err, somebody.” Steven blushed and looked away, hoping Priyanka didn’t catch the slip up.

But she did. _I knew he was a keeper, but he’s thinking about settling down with her already?_ Priyanka kept the smile from forming on her face, although that was easier said than done.

Priyanka took another sip to take time to gain composure. When she looked back at Steven, he was staring off in the distance, a soft smile plastered on his face.

Priyanka glanced at the clock on her phone again. It was 7:09 am. She would have to head out the door soon to make it to work on time.

“Doug left earlier, he had a job in some town a few hours away. He’s staying there overnight and will be back tomorrow.” Steven nodded. “Can you make coffee or should I?”

“I learned how to make it a while ago for her.”

Priyanka smiled down at him. “I’ll be heading off to work then.” She got up, poured the coffee that was left in her mug into a travel mug, poured the remains of the coffee in the pot into the same mug, grabbed her coat, and headed for the door.

“Steven,” she added before walking outside, “thank you. For being there for her.”

Steven smiled at her. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Priyanka smiled back before turning to walk outside. As she entered her car, she could only smile to herself.

_Definitely a keeper._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing another Connverse story while I neglect my other Connverse story? Never!
> 
> In all honesty, I have more planned for this one. I even have the second chapter written out and a good idea of what the third chapter will be! I just wanted to publish this first chapter to see if it gained any traction.
> 
> I will upload the next chapter on Sunday. Hopefully, delaying it will give me time to actually think about where this is going. My other work, Stevonnie’s Day Off, will be written and concluded, although many of the elements I was going to implement there will instead be put here, where I think it is much more deserving.
> 
> This work will be more canonical, and I will try my best to keep it that way and not introduce real-world media.
> 
> Expect updates every Sunday for this story! I also plan on this one being at least a few chapters wrong, it depends on how much fluff I want to write in between the drama.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! If you noticed any errors or areas I could improve, please point them out! I’m just starting to publish this stuff.
> 
> The angst will come in a later chapter! And will be addressed even later - focusing mainly on fluff and happiness.
> 
> Thank you all!


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven makes coffee for Connie.

Steven put on the coffee, sat down on the couch, and decided to sit on his phone for a while until Connie woke up. He noted that she was usually up by now, but he wasn’t going to wake her up just because she slept in on a Saturday. He knew he wasn’t the norm when it came to teenagers.

He sent Pearl a “Made it safely!” with a picture of him at Connie’s, sticking his tongue out and making the peace sign with his free hand. Pearl sent back a thumbs up, followed by a text saying “Did I use this right?”, to which he responded “Yep!” She was still learning.

After about a half hour of watching TubeTube compilations of cats, he pulled out his guitar and strummed softly. He played quietly until he heard the opening of a door and footsteps.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Steven teased.

Connie rubbed her eyes and giggled tiredly. “I still don’t know how you get up this early without coffee.”

Steven laughed. “Oh, well. Now you have to deal with me!”

Steven got up from his spot on the couch, walking over to Connie at the foot of the stairs, and wrapped his arms around her frame.

“Come on, Strawberry. Wake up!” He said as he shook her left and right while holding her tightly. It wasn’t violent, just gentle enough to not cause motion sickness, but enough to make Connie’s head spin.

“Noooo.” Connie drew out. “This isn’t working!” She smiled despite herself.

Steven ceased shaking her, releasing her from the hug and planting a kiss on her cheek. “Did that help?” He asked, noticing her jam-colored cheeks.

“I– uh.” Connie faltered, her tired mind trying to process the sudden affection and failing miserably.

Steven planted another kiss in the same spot. “How about now?” Two more. “Now?” Three more. “Now?”

Steven started peppering Connie with kisses until she broke into a fit of giggles. “Alright, geez! I’m up! And embarrassed thoroughly.”

Steven finally broke away from her cheek, ending with a quick peck on her lips. “See? Was it so hard to wake up without coffee?”

“Oh, I’m still getting my coffee.” Connie responded dryly, with a smile.

Steven chuckled. He stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Do you think...” he trailed off, “Stevonnie would like coffee?”

Connie chuckled. “Are you sure about fusing before I’ve had my coffee? I’d hate to pass my sleepiness on to them.”

“Hey, new experiences are what Stevonnie is all about, right?”

“If you say so.” Connie shrugged.

Steven once again picked up Connie, but this time he spun her around. 

“Steven!” Connie called out in surprise. She and Steven soon were lost in another fit of laughter until their joyous sounds became one, the two teenagers glowed brightly until one person spun around, hugging themself tightly, laughing, where the two teenagers were moments earlier.

Stevonnie slowed down their spinning and laughter, until a pain hit their head. “Ow! Okay, I’m definitely not a morning person!”

Stevonnie made their way over to the coffee pot, grabbed a mug from the cupboard, and poured some out. They brought the cup to their lips, and sipped the hot beverage before gagging and spitting it out.

“How do you drink this every morning!” Stevonnie shouted at the absent Connie.

They made their way to the fridge to see what additives they could use to sweeten the deal, deciding to use the vanilla–flavored creamer that was towards the back of the fridge.

Once the drink had resembled a tannish color, they decided there was enough creamer. They sipped, this time letting out a satisfied sigh. 

_Note — I like sweetened coffee._

They made their way to the couch in the living room, setting the mug down on the coffee table, positioning themself to face the television. They picked up the mug once they were comfortable, and, after taking a sip, Stevonnie swallowed and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

“Good morning, Stevonnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this so far! Remember to come back next Sunday for Chapter 3!


	3. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie plays some music.

Stevonnie flicked through the channels until landing on Under the Knife. It just so happened to be in the middle of a marathon, and that meant Stevonnie was not moving too much that day.

They sat and watched the show for the first time. Steven and Connie had watched it, and Stevonnie remembered their viewings of the show, but Stevonnie had never sat down and watched a whole episode as themself.

Every commercial break, they would scroll through one of their phones, alternating between the two, or getting up to get the odd snack or drink. It was a relaxing day where Stevonnie could just exist.

Eventually, the channel stopped playing Under the Knife and switched to some other show they had never heard of. Stevonnie turned off the television and decided to play guitar.

Connie had no idea how to play the guitar. She tried to play Steven’s ukulele one time, but ended up breaking a string. Stevonnie was confident that Steven’s skill would be enough.

They strummed a few chords, learning how to play all over again. They took about fifteen minutes to practice the basics, but they got it down fairly quickly. 

Stevonnie decided to play a song they already knew. They never put instruments to it, but they decided to improvise. The lyrics were already burned in their heart.

_I guess I have to face_   
_That in this awful place_   
_I shouldn't show a trace of doubt_

_But pulled against the grain_   
_I feel a little pain_

_That I would rather do without_   
_I'd rather be..._

_Free-ee-ee_   
_Free-ee-ee_   
_Free..._   
_I'd rather be_

_Free-ee-ee_   
_Free-ee-ee_   
_Free..._

_Free-ee-ee_   
_Free-ee-ee_   
_Free..._   
_From here_

Stevonnie sat on the couch, crying in a steady stream. They closed their eyes, trying to somehow stop the flow of tears.

_It’s okay._

Stevonnie was not okay.

_We’re home._

They opened their eyes, to remind themselves they were home, but was met with the cold, dark tower they were locked in on Homeworld.

“No, no, no, no!” Stevonnie shouted. “The Diamonds are reformed. None of this is real!”

_Why did I play that stupid song?_

Stevonnie sat up straight, and closed their eyes again, taking a long, deep breath in, and slowly letting it out, all the while holding their hands so their thumbs were touching as Garnet showed them years ago.

They breathed in and out a few more times before opening their eyes to see Connie’s living room.

“I’m home.”

Stevonnie felt a smile creep onto their face. They adjusted the guitar and played a familiar tune.

_Take a moment to think of just_   
_Flexibility, love, and trust_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to interrupt the fluff! But this will be revisited! It’s important I promise. But, less angsty material is to come next SUNDAY!


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priyanka and Steven have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to apologize for the delay! I'm back now and was inspired to start again after a while. I hope I can continue to write stories that you all enjoy! 
> 
> I'm not promising a schedule, but I'll try and update at least once a week. Thank you for understanding!

Stevonnie sat curled up on the couch, Connie's laptop in their lap, warm from playing videos for the past hour. They sat with a tub of ice cream and a spoon, a numb expression on their face. They hadn't exactly recovered from earlier, but they were feeling okay. And okay was better than crying over repressed trauma, it seemed.

Stevonnie could not react too quickly when the door knob suddenly turned, and before the laptop could even hit the ground with a thud, before Priyanka Maheswaran stood in the door, jaw agape at the sight of a familiar stranger in her home.

Before anyone could say a word, the standstill ended in a bright glow, as the figure of the person who stood in Priyanka's living room was replaced with her daughter and her friend.

Connie ran upstairs, crying all the way, leaving Steven standing a confused and dazed mess in the living room of the Maheswaran's.

Priyanka watched her daughter run up the stairs, and into her room, closing the door behind her. She turned her glance towards Steven, who had a fearful look in his eyes.

When the shock wore off, Priyanka did not feel that she expected to. One would expect fear, or anger. But Priyanka knew things were not as simple as it seemed. And her daughter was upset. Steven was upset. 

Priyanka made her way to the couch, Steven watching her trembling, and as she sat she sighed heavily, and let out a small chuckle, laughing at the absurdity of the situation she just witnessed.

A stranger dissolved into her daughter and her partner.

It was not in the realm of the normal, for sure. But ever since Connie revealed that she didn't need her glasses, was a master of swordfighting and went to space, she wasn't expecting the norm.

"Mrs. Maheswaran, I–"

"It's okay, Steven," Priyanka cut him off before he could make a speech out of it, "I just want to know who or what that was."

Steven seemed to visibly calm down, save for some fidgeting with his thumbs. "That was Stevonnie. It's me and Connie fused. Kind of like Alexandrite—the giant woman that went to dinner with you guys."

Priyanka recalled that dinner, when Steven was grounded from television for a thousand years and tried to pass off a being taller than skyscrapers as human. 

"Does she enjoy being fused?" 

Steven beamed, seemingly recalling some positive memories or feelings. "Yeah! She loves it. And I do too. Alexandrite fell apart because she was unstable and disagreed, but me and Connie hardly ever do that! We fused for the whole day!"

"Then why did you fall apart when I came in?" Priyanka started to spiral. "I thought I was doing better and being more accepting and–"

Steven put a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "You are, and you're doing great. We just didn't know how you'd react. We thought we would get time to prepare. It's not even just you. Telling people about us, about them, is nerve-wracking. Because Stevonnie is different, and some people don't like different."

Priyanka sighed, putting her head into her hands. Steven was still visibly nervous, which didn't help ease Priyanka's worries about how Connie would feel.

She put a hand on Steven's shoulder. Steven moved his gaze to face her. "I'm not mad. I'm not upset. I just want to understand. I want both of you – and Stevonnie – to know that I will try my best to make you all comfortable."

Steven teared up, wiping the water droplets from his eyes, finally allowing a small smile come on his face. He leaned over and gave her a hug, letting the tears flow a little more easily. "Thank you."

"Of course." Priyanka replied quickly, tearing up herself, but reserving it. She had more people to comfort.

"Come on," she said as she rose up off of the couch, "let's go talk to Connie."


	5. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priyanka and Connie have a talk.

Three soft knocks rang through Connie's room, breaking the sound of Connie's soft sobbing.

_What do I do now?_ Connie's thoughts ran wild with fear. _She hates me. She doesn't trust me._

"Connie?" Priyanka's voice came through, muffled by the door. "I just want to talk with you. I'm not mad, and I'm sorry if you thought that." 

Connie lifted her head at that, and stared at the door incredulously. _She doesn't hate me? She's not mad? She's not going to tell me that was inappropriate to do in her living room? How could she not be mad at me? This subverts any expectations she might've had for me and I've betrayed her trust! How can she_ not _hate me?_

Connie slowly got off of her bed, walking to the door whilst wiping her teary eyes. Priyanka and Steven jumped back when they heard the doorknob start to move. The door swung open, revealing a teary-eyed Connie, in the dim light that was now shining through the otherwise pitch-black room.

"Oh, sweetie." Priyanka said somberly as she moved towards her daughter, bringing her into an embrace. Connie followed, reciprocating the hug and no longer holding back tears.

Priyanka pulled Connie away from her to look her in the eye, despite Connie's eyes being filled with tears still spilling down her face silently.

"I am so sorry if I ever made you feel like you had to hide anything from me."

Connie faltered, taking a moment to look up at her mother through the blur her watery eyes created. "You're not mad?" she choked out.

Priyanka pulled Connie in for another tight embrace. "Never. I want to be supportive of everything you do. Even if it takes some time for me to understand it."

Connie, with a new batch of tears falling heavy from her eyes, embraced her mother once more. Steven came over to the pair, and encased them both in a hug of his own, letting his own happy, relieved tears flow down his face."

"I will always love you," Priyanka said softly. "Nothing can change that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter suffices! And now I'm going to attempt regular updates again! Hope you all enjoy the comort for now.


End file.
